


Love in a Post-War Climate

by KoreArabin



Category: SS-GB (TV), SS-GB - Len Deighton
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Homoeroticism, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin
Summary: The tension between them has been palpable since the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The tension between them has been palpable since the beginning. At Archer’s former home, it spills over into violence.

Huth lifts the cardboard sign hanging around Jimmy’s tarred and feathered neck.

“I was an English hunting dog, working for the German huntsman.”

Archer turns away, sick to his stomach.

“Don’t turn your back, man. This is your doing.”

The savage punch to Huth’s face comes from nowhere. Huth stares at him in disbelief, then gasps. 

Archer pants, momentarily frozen. Striking a German officer should without any glimmer of a doubt result in an immediate rendezvous with a firing squad, yet Huth chuckles, wryly, examining his mouth gingerly with a finger, then spitting blood into the murky water lapping against their feet.

“So, at last a flicker of emotion. I thought that I would never see it.”

Archer spits. “Jimmy was just doing his job.”

Huth sneers. “The gallant patriots of the resistance murdered him."

"But you punch me.”

It was then that Archer knew he must have him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer cannot help himself leaning into Huth’s touch as he cups his right cheek and strokes it.

Finding Huth drunk, and clearly having been crying, after Springer’s death, makes Archer’s stomach twist in an unexpectedly poignant way.

“I can tell you stories, Archer, from the early days. Things you would not believe." Huth pauses, lost in memories of times past.

He collects himself.

"I like winners, Archer, that’s my weakness."

Huth pauses, looking into Archer's eyes.

"You want to stay with me, Archer? On my personal staff? You can come all the way to the top.”

Archer takes a long drag on his cigarette.

“Well, I wouldn’t know what to do. I’m a policeman.”

Huth leans into him, reaching out for his arm. Archer stiffens as Huth massages him, the touch more than that of an officer simply reassuring his deputy.

“You’re also a survivor.”

The squeeze to his bicep is definitely proprietorial.

“A winner, perhaps?”

Archer cannot help himself leaning into Huth’s touch as he cups his right cheek and strokes it.

“I make you a German citizen, and bring you into the SD immediately.”

Huth runs his hand down slowly over Archer’s chest. Archer shivers.

“Well?”

“How can I say no?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Douglas. _Douglas_. I want you.”

“Do you really mean that?” He has never seen Huth so open, his face tear-streaked and unguarded, the habitual haughty demeanour wiped totally away.

Archer reaches to brush a single, stray tear away. Huth leans into his touch, sighing, his eyes closing. Archer strokes his face, caresses that severe, square-jawed visage. Huth turns, slightly, and captures Archer’s thumb between his lips.

“Douglas…”

Archer stares, transfixed, as Huth begins to kiss his thumb, pressing his lips to it almost reverently. He moves on to each of the digits, worshipping them, pressing chaste, warm kisses to each of them in turn, then swirling the tip of his tongue over the fingertips.

“What do you want of me?”

Huth’s eyes flash open, the brilliant blue blown almost black with emotion.

“Douglas. _Douglas_. I want you.”

“I don’t understand. Why me? I’m the enemy.”

Huth laughs, ruefully, a short, sharp bark of a sound.

“Why you? My dear Archer, I am surrounded by pigs and idiots. Nazis, with mean, efficient brains. I told you, after those early days, I would never listen to any kind of political claptrap ever again.”

“Go on.”

Huth gasps, clearly struggling to keep his emotions controlled.

“You, my brave, clever, _dearest_ Douglas, are – what do you British say? Ah - yes - a breath of fresh air. A man of principle, yes, but also one of insight and compassion. I saw the way you looked when we found Jimmy. Anger, understandably, but also emotion – and – _love_.”

Archer cannot contain himself any longer. Reaching for Huth, pulling him up from his chair so that he is cradled against him, leaning into him, he kisses him.

Huth reciprocates eagerly, his lips parting to allow Archer to explore him, moaning deep in the back of his throat as Archer plunders his mouth more forcefully. Archer breaks the kiss, his hands tangled in Huth’s chestnut hair, tipping his head back, his lips, tongue and teeth grazing lovebites into Huth’s exposed throat.

Eyes tightly closed, pressing himself against Archer, Huth moans a constant litany.

“ _Bitte. Bitte. Bitte."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer almost cannot believe that the man standing before him, blushing and tongue-tied, is the habitually haughty, controlled and brutally efficient Standartenführer Doktor Oskar Huth.

When Archer feels he has subjected Huth’s neck to enough attention (he doesn’t want to leave any marks visible above Huth’s uniform collar, after all) he looks up into his face. Huth’s eyes are closed, and he is worrying at his lower lip. When he opens his eyes, Archer is concerned to see that he looks strangely vulnerable, embarrassed even.

“What’s wrong?”

Huth bites his lip again, and looks at the floor.

“What is it? Tell me.”

“Archer - _Douglas_ \- I – I…” 

His voice trails away. Archer almost cannot believe that the man standing before him, blushing and tongue-tied, is the habitually haughty, controlled and brutally efficient Standartenführer Doktor Oskar Huth.

“Tell me. _Oskar_.”

At the sound of his Christian name, Huth looks up, blushing again and smiling shyly.

“I – I – do not have much experience in these matters. My work, my skiing, my duty, these have always taken up my time. There has been the odd – erm – arrangement with a woman, of course, but I am hardly a sophisticate. And…”

Again, his voice trails away.

“I have never been with a man.” 

Archer almost wants to laugh at the absurdity of it. Huth, on the surface the commanding, arrogant SS officer, barking orders at subordinates and fellow officers alike, whilst all the time underneath the blushing innocent? 

“Is that all?

He takes Huth’s face in his hands and kisses him, deeply.

“Then I shall have to take very good care of you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want you to. I want you to make me do whatever you want. I want you to do anything you want to me. I want you to ravish me, to burn your name into my skin, to eat me alive, to make me forget even my name."

Huth moans into his mouth, pressing himself against Archer’s body. Archer can feel the heat of Huth’s erection pressing against his thigh, and responds by rubbing his own hardness against Huth, pushing him backwards and down on to the desk. 

“There are so many things I want to do to you. Explore every inch of your body with my lips and tongue, massage cream into your skin and then lick you clean, tie you down and tease you for hours, until you're unable even to speak, let alone beg.”

Huth moans, trying to reach between his legs.

"Gott, Douglas. What you do to me."

Archer gently pulls his hand away, then grabs his other wrist and forces them down on to the desktop, above Huth's head.

"No touching yourself without permission. I'm in charge, remember?"

Huth groans, pushing up against him, but Archer simply presses back, letting his weight pin the other man to the desk.

"Behave, _Oskar_ , or I _will_ tie you down."

Huth's eyes darken and his breathing lowers to a shallow, aroused panting.

"I want you to. I want you to make me do whatever you want. I want you to do anything you want to me. I want you to ravish me, to burn your name into my skin, to eat me alive, to make me forget even my name."

Archer isn't surprised to see Huth's eyes brim with tears of emotion.

Leaning down and gently kissing the tears away, he releases Huth's wrists and cups his face, stroking tenderly with his thumbs.

"And so I shall, my darling. But not here. You are too precious to be simply taken across the desk in a dimly lit office. I’m taking you to The Dorchester."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer whispers. "Please, Oskar. Come to me."

They arrive separately. Walls have ears, keep it under your hat, careless talk costs lives, and all that. The discovery of a liaison between a British policeman and an SS officer would without a shadow of a doubt lead to their both being hanged, or shot. Or both, Archer reflects ruefully, recalling the evening he first met Huth. They will have to be very, very careful.

Archer arrives first, pleased to see when he lets himself into the suite that there is a fully stocked drinks cabinet and a fresh box of cigarettes. He hangs up his overcoat, loosens his tie and pours himself a drink, then sinks down into one of the palatial armchairs and lights a cigarette.

Archer is lost in reverie when there is a sharp tap at the door. Huth stalks into the room, resplendent and creaking in his leather overcoat and boots. He is once again the arrogant, self-possessed SS officer, looking down at Archer, both figuratively and literally, from under the brim of his visor cap. Huth takes in his surroundings appreciatively.

"Well, Archer, this is very nice, if perhaps a little _decadent_ for my taste."

Archer smiles. "Pleased you think so. But decadent is good though, yes? Drink?"

Huth throws him a look.

"Whisky."

Archer pours the drink and hands it to Huth, then settles back into the armchair, relaxed and comfortable. Huth, however, is clearly on edge, his jaw clenched and his hands busy with his ever-present sword stick.

"Oskar. Come here."

At first Archer thinks that he isn't going to cooperate, that he's going to snarl an insult and stalk straight back out of the room. He can see the indecision on Huth's face, the battle between his instinctive reaction towards aggression and self-preservation, now that Archer knows how pliant and vulnerable he can be, and his deeper wish to give up control, to give himself to Archer.

Archer whispers. "Please, Oskar. Come to me."

The doubt immediately evaporates, and Huth is again the bashful, blushing innocent.

Archer stands and pulls him into his arms, kissing him tenderly.

"Don't be afraid, my darling, we are going to do this slowly. I want to enjoy you, like you enjoy expensive food or fine cognac. You don’t guzzle it down; you savour it - the taste, the scent, how it feels in your mouth or burns as you swallow it down. And that is exactly what I am going to do to you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer gasps. “Have you imagined being with a man?”
> 
> Huth’s eyes flash open. 
> 
> “I’ve imagined being with you.”

Archer kisses Huth again, gently removing his cap and unbuttoning his leather overcoat, pushing it off of Huth’s shoulders so that it falls to the ground. Huth breaks the kiss and looks at him. Archer settles back into the armchair.

“Pick it up, then undress. I want to look at you.”

Huth drapes the coat over another armchair and begins to unbutton his uniform tunic.

“Come here. In front of me.”

Huth pulls off his boots and socks, then undoes his shirt buttons and slips it off.

Archer exhales, transfixed by the body of the man before him. His cock is stiff against the seam of his trousers, and he shifts, slightly, to relieve the pressure. He wants to stay in control here, to have Huth boneless and begging in the throes of complete surrender to a heightened pleasure Archer is sure he has never yet experienced.

“Are your nipples sensitive?”

Huth blushes. “I do not – uh – really know.”

Archer’s inner devil positively _beams_. The things he will do to this man.

Huth unbuttons his breeches and pushes them and his underpants down and off in one smooth movement. He stands before Archer completely naked, clearly still slightly unsure of himself but also curiously defiant.

Archer drinks in the sight. Oskar Huth is long-limbed and well-formed, his thighs and buttocks particularly well-muscled - _from all that skiing_ \- thinks Archer. His body hair is a dark auburn which accentuates his heavy testicles and deliciously substantial cock, thickening as Archer looks up at him, dark brown eyes blown deepest black with arousal.

Archer reaches forwards, touching his lips to the tip of Huth’s manhood, flicking his tongue against the leaking slit, sucking the head into his mouth and working his lips and tongue over the sensitive glans.

Huth stiffens and gasps as if electrocuted.

“Douglas… Douglas….”

Pulling off with one last wet stroke of his tongue over the head of Huth’s cock, he looks up at him.

“Go to the bed. Lie down on your back and show me how you like to touch yourself. Imagine I’m not here and you’re pleasuring yourself exactly as you would on your own.”

Huth lies back on the silken counterpane of the king-size bed, draws his legs up so that they fall open, spread so wide, and palms his erection, cupping his balls and rolling them gently as he begins to masturbate. He closes his eyes as his hand begins to move on his cock, his thumb rubbing the tip as his palm works the shaft, smearing pre-come over the glans. 

Archer disrobes quickly, unable to take his eyes off the man beginning to pant and writhe on the bed. He settles down on his flank alongside Huth, elbow bent and head propped on one hand, the other squeezing his own straining erection.

He cannot suppress a groan of arousal as Huth does something that almost makes him come on the spot. 

It must be one of the most erotic sights he has ever witnessed. Huth opens his mouth and sucks deeply on his middle finger, coating it with saliva until it is glistening, dripping pools of stickiness as he reaches down his body and begins to rub the tip against his anus. Huth spreads his legs even further apart, and moans as he circles the tight pucker, licking his finger again and again until he gets it slick enough to penetrate himself. 

Archer gasps. “Have you imagined being with a man?”

Huth’s eyes flash open. 

“I’ve imagined being with you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, Douglas, do not treat me with kid gloves. Take me, please. Fuck me. Fuck me _hard_.”

Archer leans in to kiss him again. He can smell Huth, clean sweat and the unmistakeable heavy, heady scent of male arousal. He can’t stop himself rubbing the head of his cock against Huth’s straining thigh. Huth breaks the kiss and moans, eyes rolling back and mouth opening in a moue of pleasure as his hand works his erection more quickly. 

“Please. _Please_ , Douglas. 

Huth is unbelievably, almost painfully hard, and leaking pre-come copiously. 

“God, Oskar. You’re so wet.”

“ _Douglas_ ”

Huth is now so slick it’s dripping down his cock and pooling on his stomach and at the juncture of his thigh and his crotch.

“Please, Douglas. Please take me. _Fuck_ me. _Please_.”

Dear God, if Huth keeps this up, Archer’ll be coming before he can even get inside him. 

“Stop touching yourself and get these wet.”

Huth opens wide, licking and sucking on Archer’s fingers until they’re as slick and dripping as his cock, making sure Archer can hear as well as see exactly what he’s doing. 

“Good boy. Spread your legs more. Wider.”

Huth grips his calves and pulls his legs back and outward, so that he’s completely spread open, totally exposed to Archer’s gaze. Archer leans in between his spread thighs, massaging Huth’s opening with his saliva-soaked fingers, scooping up the pre-come pooled in the crease of his thigh to lubricate him even further.

Huth is panting, his head thrown back, eyes closed as he processes so much unfamiliar sensation. He’s touched himself in this way before, particularly since meeting Archer, but has never experienced such overwhelming arousal and so much _pleasure_ from the act.

When he judges Huth is opened up enough, Archer lines himself up and begins to nudge at his tight entrance. He wants to take this slowly, wants to work Huth up into such a state that he’ll be screaming Archer’s name when he comes, and begging for Archer’s cock whenever they next meet.

A sudden mental image of Oskar Huth on his knees, naked, pleading to be fucked, has Archer screwing up his eyes, gasping and squeezing the base of his cock to prevent himself coming on the spot.

When he is sure he has recovered himself, he begins to rock into Huth’s body. At the moment when the head of his cock breaches Huth’s entrance, and is swallowed up into his tight, searing heat, Huth pushes himself against him, sinking Archer’s hardness deeper inside himself.

“Please, Douglas, do not treat me with kid gloves. Take me, please. Fuck me. Fuck me _hard_.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're going to come so hard for me, Oskar," Archer promises, shifting the angle just a bit, and Huth can only moan brokenly in agreement.

Archer needs no more encouragement. Grasping Huth’s hips, hard, he forces himself into the tight heat and penetrates Huth to the hilt in a single thrust. Huth cries out, but begins to work his hips as if trying to pull Archer even deeper into his body. 

“Douglas. Douglas.”

Huth has never before experienced anything like it. There is pain – the pain of being stretched wide and forcibly filled with hot, solid flesh in such an intimate place - but also a dark and consuming pleasure in being used in exactly this way. He is embarrassed by the lewd, wet noises produced by Archer’s cock penetrating him, slamming into him, but this pales into insignificance compared with the complete and utter ecstasy of being so totally fucked open. 

Huth curls his fingers into Archer’s soft, dark hair, and then Archer's tongue is in his mouth again, and Huth’s moans are caught by Archer's lips and tongue as they ravish him. 

Huth kisses back, greedily, wanting to drink in more of Archer: his taste, his smell, the sheer physical presence of him, buried deep inside him, dominating him, _possessing_ him.

Archer breaks the kiss, pulling Huth’s hips up so that he has better purchase on the counterpane. He twists slightly, one thigh pressing hard against Huth’s testicles, the other forcing Huth’s leg out and up so that it’s curled over his shoulder. Huth is folded almost in half, legs spread wide, arse tilted upwards and filled utterly balls deep with Archer’s cock.

Archer rubs little circles around his nipples until they're stiff, swollen and unbearably sensitive. Huth writhes beneath him, pleading in broken English and German, fucking himself on Archer's cock. Archer’s lips and teeth torment one nipple whilst he uses his finger and thumb on the other, twisting, squeezing and _torturing_ it almost beyond endurance. The noise that leaves Huth’s throat is almost a scream. 

"You're going to come so hard for me, Oskar," Archer promises, shifting the angle just a bit, and Huth can only moan brokenly in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a request from [mindbender](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mindbender/pseuds/mindbender) for some consensual Archer/Huth action.


End file.
